


In A Flash

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [42]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Agent Carter - Freeform, But also, Captain America Steve Rogers, Drabble, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Peggy Carter as Captain America, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Trust me the story makes no sense, captain peggy carter, lil Stevie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Not even Peggy can wrap her mind around what's going on
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	In A Flash

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't make sense.

"Steve. Steve.  _ Steve!”  _

The last Peggy wanted to do was wake her boyfriend up, but she was afraid she had no choice. The guy didn’t get enough sleep as it was between these countless Shield missions alone, not to mention the Avenges, but right now she wasn’t taking a risk. She watched as his eyes instantly popped open, knowing he was holding his breath. Listening. Waiting.

Looking to her for the next move.

“Somethings wrong.” He still stared at her in the darkness of their room, only lit up by the annoying corner the curtain didn’t reach so the streetlamp filtered through. “There was...I can’t explain it, a surge of energy or something.”

If Steve thought it was funny, he didn’t say so. Instead, he slowly sat up in the bed and scrubbed at his face. He still looked down at her, eyes searching her features. No, Peggy wouldn’t joke about this and she looked understandably worried. Her brow was ruffled, lips pursed. Her hand was just inches from her gun. 

She wouldn’t have woken him up if she thought she could handle it. Meaning, she didn’t’ think she could or she was that worried.

“Okay,” he whispered right back, giving a nod of his head. “Okay, we’ll go look. Let me get dressed and get the shield.”

It was three in the morning but time and night meant nothing for Brooklyn. There were fewer people on the street and some neighborhoods were quieter than others. They drove with the lights off down neighborhoods, Steve following Peggy’s direction. Every so often he’d stop to look over at her or ask if she still felt that surge here. 

Twice they got turned around thanks to construction and he could see Peggy getting frustrating. Time at war had taught him to be careful with his words.

“Maybe…” he said carefully, earning a hard look from Peggy. Steve sighed, looking at the clock. It was nearing five-thirty, dawn would be here soon. “Maybe we should head to HQ? See if something was there?”

“Fine, but I’m heading straight to my office to look at the CCTV cameras from the night.” She sounded grumpy, but Steve understood. She didn’t like to be wrong. “Can you stop by security? Ask if they’ve seen anything. Davis trusts you more than me.”

“Because I haven’t threatened to put him through a window, for good reason.” Steve shrugged as he turned their jeep around and headed straight towards HQ. His hand laid in Peggy’s on the drive over. “I believe you.”

“Of course you do. You’re my partner, you have to believe in me.”

Steve laughed at that one, causing Peggy to roll her eyes. “You know what I mean, Pegs. If something is wrong, we’ll find it. Give it another hour, we’ll see what the cameras say, if we can’t find anything, then we’ll ask Tony.”

\--

_ Steve, I need you to come to my office. Now. PC _ __   
  


That was never a good text. Steve tried to ignore the anxiety in him as he grabbed at the shield from his back and bolted down the hall, ignoring Davis’ questionable looks. He took the stairs rather than the elevator, blowing past a small blonde figure as he entered the office.

He nearly ran into Peggy.

Or Peggys. There were two of them.

His Peggy. And...A Peggy in...a Captain America uniform? There were clearly differenced between their uniforms, hers had a tie and his, well didn’t. Not that he was wearing it.

She had a hard look on her face as she addressed him. His eyes falling to  _ his  _ Peggy.

“Uh, anyone wants to explain? Pegs, why am I staring at another one of you? Did Nat poison me again?” 

“I almost wish,” Peggy sighed, pinching her nose. “I don’t know. I came into my office and found her here… How the hell she got here…”

“I’m not HYDRA,” Cap Peggy said with a roll of her eyes.

“Oh good, because neither of us was thinking that,” Steve snorted, still not dropping his shield. “Because a sure identical look of Agent Carter in a uniform mimicking mine defiantly couldn’t be HYDRA.”

“She’s not,” a voice from the doorway said, one sending a chill down his spine.

Steve almost didn’t want to look, yet he did. He could hear  _ his  _ Peggy’s gasp.

There he stood, well a younger version of him...well...one...smaller… Much smaller. Is that how he really looked? Did he really have that cowlick on his head? Were his eyes really that soft color of a blue? And the way his shoulders sagged because he knew the pain of his back hurting…

It was him, from before, before the serum but...older…Not by much, a few years but  _ still.  _ He, sure enough, wore the uniform of an aviator from the 40s’.

“I don’t…” Steve, his Steve, him, opened and closed his mouth and looked to his partner behind the desk, where she still stood still. “Understand this. That’s...me…”

“I know,” Peggy said carefully, catching Stevie - the smaller Steve - cross the room with a heavy limp and watched Cap Peggy turn her full attention to him.

Even though they all knew it wasn’t full, if she was Peggy, she had eyes on the back of her head.

“I read the files, Steve. I-I saw Erksine’s reviews. I know what you looked like.” She was being gentle, soft, trying to create a balm for both of them that they didn’t know what the hell to do with. “I think...we need to talk.  _ All  _ of us.”

“Fine,” the 40s pair easily said.

Everyone sat, the desk between them, Steve choosing to stand behind his partner and grip her shoulder tightly. Peggy rubbed at her brow again and sighed. “Okay, I think we just need to come to an understanding here on what the hell is going on. We’re Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter, but so are you?”

The other pair exchanged a look. “Yes. Except I didn’t get the serum and Peggy did,” Stevie mused with a shrug of his shoulders. “I was almost killed by a rouge HYDRA agent that killed Erksine. Peggy got the serum to keep it safe from others. Howard had me chosen for...special aviator projects instead.”

“If you’re Captain America,” Cap Peggy mused, nodding to Steve. “How’d you end up here? In this...future?”

“Plane crash,” Steve replied simply, squeezing Peggy’s shoulder. 

“With the tesseract?”

Steve blinked before shaking his head. “It fell into the ocean. It was later recovered by Howard Stark but I… Hang on, does that mean…”

Cap Peggy nodded, a hand laid over the familiar bulge in her pouch. “First, you..” She turned to her mirrored self. “How do I know you two aren’t HYDRA?”

It was a good question - back and forth game here. One Peggy was tired of and wanted to get down to business. She wasn’t too sure of time travel but she knew that two versions of yourself couldn’t be good.

“Michael Carter confessed to me he was gay and never told a soul. A few years later, he was killed after an argument between us meant we hadn’t spoken in weeks,” Agent Carter said tightly, reaching up to touch Steve’s hand. “I joined SHIELD as a level one agent and worked my way up to here - co-director with my own office. I was there when Steve Rogers - this Steve was found in the ice and tended to him.”

“I crashed my plane after a fight with Schmidt,” Steve continued, looking at himself and then Cap Peggy. “The tesseract dropped. I was frozen in ice for over 70 years, kept alive by the serum. Bucky-”

“Becky.”

“ _ Bucky  _ died as a result of falling off of the train. I found the Howling Commandos. Do I need to go on?”

“It’s Becky,” she huffed. “Or...the version I know is. It - no it sounds familiar. Even...Becky.” She shared a look with Stevie and reached over to take his hand. “Except I have the tesseract, except...there’s a problem.”

They could trust them, she decided. They had to.

Taking the familiar object from her pouch and laying it delicately on the table between them, everyone was caught in awe by the blue glow that started to sputter into turning a shade of grey.

“Like it’s dead,” Steve breathed, shaking his head. “I don’t pretend to understand that thing beyond the misery it causes. None of us do.”

“Talk us through your last few moments,” Agent Carter mused, pulling her eyes away from the cube. 

“We were following as Rogers’ story went - plane crash. Steve...Steve was with me, foolishly, and...our plane was going down. We had no choice, we…” Her throat tightened and Steve nodded, he knew the pain of talking about it. “Next thing I know, that-that thing...exploded in a flash of blue light and we found ourselves crashing into Brooklyn River.”

“Why can things never be simple?” Agent Carter sighed, turning to her screen and starting to type on the keyboard.

Steve swallowed, giving a firm nod. From one soldier to another, he knew the pain of talking about this death...it hurt. To a degree, not many would understand. Sure enough on Peggy’s screen was the familiar Valkryie crashing into Brooklyn River, yet with no soul around to see it, no waves disturbed, even as the pair climbed onto the embankment.

“So what now?” Stevie asked, breaking the silence in the room.

“Now?” Steve looked down at Peggy who looked as confused as he was. “We get you two set up in a private quarter around here so you can eat and rest. Then we’ll decide from there. In the meantime, I know a guy who might be able to help with the cube.”

Cap Peggy worried her bottom lip, looking from the cube, to those around her, before back at Stevie who nodded. “We have no choice,” he said. “We have to trust ‘em.” 

“Alright,” she sighed, pushing the thing forward. “I’m overdue for a nap anyway.”


End file.
